What's Up With Them ?
by fangissocoollike
Summary: Caine drop's by Drake's dorm and hears and interesting convo with Drake and his girl friend  Serena, Gaiaphage's Daughter  crack!fic


Just a drabble I wrote

The avid night loomed over Coates academy with a eerie presence. Tonight was the ball and each student was supposed to attend, but with a date. Most students threw on church pants and nice shirt but not the two most famous couples on campus.

Caine strode up to Diana's room precisely at 7:59. He lifted up his arm up to check his gold clock and smiled. He mused quietly. Diana will probably look stunning tonight, but then I'll have to listen to her vent if Serena will out do her.

Speaking of Serena, no one saw her or Drake today, and it's a Saturday. Usually they're either in one of each other rooms or hands linked having a picnic by the willow tree. And everyone knew something was up with those two because when the dance was mentioned Drake winced in utter pain and she glared at him like a warning.

Diana opened the door, waking Caine from his slight trance.

He cleared his throat, taking in what he saw. Diana's midnight locks were swept into a loose knot at the nape of her neck. The dress that she wore was a deep eggplant. The top was satin and held up by one strap then at the waist a deeper in color, embellished fabric wrapped twice forming a thick x. Then it flowed away slightly back in that same satin. Diana's make-up was the same shade as the ornate stones, a sleek silver. She got her nails done a silver french and her lips were a light shade of coral.

She looked alluring, stunning to be exact, and she was his, and only his.

Diana took a good look at Caine. He himself looked quite dashing in the coca Dolsce and Gabbana suit. The shirt was a navy blue, with a bone colored tie. Caine brushed his hair to a side part and clipped his nails evenly. That was noticed by a large bouquet of freesias.

Diana grabbed the flowers with her dainty fingers and stuffed them into a vase nearby the door.

"Lets go get Serena and Drake"

Caine and Diana stopped in front of Drake's dorm. His room was surprisingly clean, most of the time and Drake always had it locked. On the other hand, Serena's dorm was always open, but no one dared to go inside.

Caine knocked lightly at the door, then harder due to impatience. No one was answering! Maybe Serena and Drake went already. Caine lifted his hand, since he was about to knock. Diana clutched his hand back, and put her ear to the door. Caine followed.

What they heard stunned them.

"Serena, I am not putting that on" Drake whispered angrily.

"Yes you are !" Serena replied back with assertive fire.

"It doesn't fit !"

"Yes it does!"

Now Caine and Diana didn't need to flatten their ears.

Serena voice chimed through the thick wooden door.

"Drake I've been asking you for months to do it, just once!"

"No, people will laugh at me if they find out!"

"Hush! No they won't"

"Drake!" Serena taunted

"No Serena !"

"But bu... Drake! Please! Just Once" Serena pleaded, trying a new tactic.

"No means no!"

"Fine Drake.. you know Caine would do it with me on a special occasion"

"So you would rather Caine do it the me?"

"No, he's just more fun and he would do it" (Caine's eyes O.O Diana's eyes -.-)

"You know what Serena , Fine! Do it!"

"Yay, now don't peep another word"

"Ugrh, I wont hear the end of this" Drake muttered

"The whole school will.. KNNOW" Serena grunted and put it on.

That was enough for Caine.

Caine opened the door by picking the lock with his powers and charged into to waiting to see a horrible scene only to find Serena over Drakes head. She lifted herself off of him and stood up. She pulled Drake up to stand up by her side. His silver eyes drooped to the floor in embarrassment.

"How do we look?" Serena asked with a gleaming smile, pulling the dress down.

Serena's make up and nails were a shimmery gold. She had a thin cat eye going on while her hair was twisted into a sophisticated bun at the top of her head. Her dress was tight ivory. It started off as pointed sweetheart neckline, and fit as close as it could to the rest of her body. The back had some rousing to it.

On the side of her stomach her dress had an oversized stain black bow. Now Caine knew what they were talking about! Drake was set in a black and ivory suit but with a black bow tie.

Caine clap his hands together, smiling. "Drake! Your so_ pretty!"_


End file.
